1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement system for a universal process connection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measuring arrangement system for the process technology for measuring a physical or chemical variable of a process medium, wherein the medium is held in a bounding container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves measuring arrangements known from DE 196 28 551 B4, for example, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, and which serves as a measuring device consisting of a process connection and a sensor housing placed thereon as protection for the sensor and the respective electronics. The process connection establishes the connection of the measuring device to a container, which holds the process medium or to a pipeline and/or a connection on a tank and usually comprises the sensor and/or the measuring cell, for example, a pressure measuring cell. With this known measuring arrangement, a sealing ring is provided between the end face of the measuring cell on the side facing the media and a sealing web of the measuring cell housing running around the end face. In addition, a mounting concept is proposed, whereby the measuring device is screwed into a flange, and a seal is implemented on the edge using a sealing ring.
With such a known measuring arrangement, the measuring device can be attached by means of the flange to a container holding the process medium, such that the sensor housing is in a protected area. Unfortunately, with such a process connection, however, it is impossible to expose the measuring device completely to the process medium because the components of the measuring device, such as the sensor housing and the connection cable, which are exposed to the process medium, are not chemically resistant to the process medium and therefore other process connections and/or other materials must be used for these components.
These concerns have negative cost consequences because multiple different process connections or components must be kept on hand for the measuring devices made of different materials for each measuring device, depending on the installation situation of the measuring device. Additionally, the multiple different process connections or components increase the failure rate and possible measurement error overall.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system, that overcomes at least one of the concerns noted above.